


Rock My Body

by Slave2MyFantasy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: AU: Bitch I Do What I Want, F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Time is Fake the Rules Don’t Matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slave2MyFantasy/pseuds/Slave2MyFantasy
Summary: It’s a Smutty Snowed In AU One Shot with a dumb punny title. A self insert of mine and Rock Lee (one of my fifty billion boyfriends) get it on in a cabin in the woods. It’s not first person though. This is all I can give you.





	Rock My Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is ACTUALLY a vent piece I wrote when my long time fiancee and I broke up. I was like “I’m free to fuck Lee in my dreams again!” So I did. This is the result. Read on if you dare.
> 
> Cringe Culture is Dead, Long Live Kylee Henke

“Fuck, Lee! This blizzard isn’t going to let up anytime soon! Are we getting close?!” Hikari shouts over the roaring snow. Rock Lee, her travel partner, shudders underneath his thick orange scarf and squints to scan the white horizon.

“I cannot see anything, Hikari-chan! But I know we are getting close! The rendezvous was only a few miles north!”

“We’re gonna freeze to death at this—“ Hikari stops suddenly, squinting into the raging white whirlwind. “THAT’S IT! I SEE IT!”

She near sprints through the thigh deep snow, falling twice before finally stumbling up the steps to the gorgeous old cabin. It was traditional style, and she fumbles with the sliding door before collapsing into the genkan. Lee follows, stepping over her and slamming the storm doors, then inner doors shut behind them. 

“We...” Hikari gasps for breath. “We fuckin made it.” 

“We did! Now all we must do is wait for the—“ Lee is interrupted by Hikari’s loud, wet coughing on the ground. “Hikari-chan! Are you catching a cold?! You must get warm!”

He scans the cabin quickly; it’s pretty small. The genkan opened to a tiny kitchen with a sink, an oven powered by a nearby fireplace, and to the right there was a small tatami matted room with a closet, outfitted with a short table and tatami chairs, and a door that lead to the bathroom. Only the essentials for a rendezvous house.

They were meant to stay overnight while the escorts from the Northern village made their way through the mountain pass to pick up the scrolls they’d been carrying, but the blizzard was putting a cold and icy halt to those plans. At least the cabin was stocked, and built for the weather.

As Hikari sits up to shed her layers, Lee hurries over to the fireplace and begins loading it with logs. 

“I’m fine, Lee! Here, let me.” 

Hikari pulls off her hat, letting out her tightly braided hair, and kicks off her snow soaked boots into the genkan before crawling across the cold wooden floor. As she kneels beside Lee, she feels a pang of jealousy— the man was absolutely radiating body heat.

“God, are you even cold?” She chuckles, blowing a thin stream of fire into the hearth. The logs light easily, and she sighs in relief.

“Of course! But the fire of my youth kept me going in the storm!” He proclaims, thumping his chest. She laughs again. 

“Guess I’m older than I thought I was.” She sticks her tongue out at him, and he grins. 

“You are as youthful as the day we met, Hikari-chan!” His comment makes Hikari blush a bit, and she turns away to start stripping off her coat. 

They’d met as teenagers— two damaged shinobi making the best of what they had. Hikari was one of the fattest genin to ever graduate, second only to the Akimichis. Taijutsu had been very hard for her, and Lee had been assigned as her tutor. He could see the progress on her body as she stripped— she was still heavyset and curvy, but underneath her padding, heavy, rippling muscle was hidden away. She was deceptively soft, and she’d become quite the powerhouse. He was so proud of her. And... maybe a bit more than proud.

She glances over her shoulder and notices him staring. Her wet uniform was clinging to her— kimono shirt and short jumpsuit, thigh stockings and woolen scarf, everything was sticky with sweat. Their eyes meet, and they both turn rosy. 

“Uhm. I’m gonna see if the bath is working, or if the pipes are frozen,” She says quickly, turning back around and skirting off to the bathroom.

“Oh, yes! Good idea! I will find the futons!” Lee starts pulling off his own winterwear. Hikari spares a glance before shutting the bathroom door; Lee’d blossomed in his own right. His shoulders had broadened, his cheekbones had sharpened, and the results of his rigorous training were clear, rippling just beneath the surface of his sun worn skin... God. 

She leans against the door, sighing. This mission alone with him would end her. She felt like a horny little teenager again, stealing looks and savoring touches as they trained together. He’d been chasing Sakura most of their time together, but after she and Sasuke had gotten married, he’d given up on her. 

She wondered if he knew how she’d felt those years ago.

She wondered if he knew how she felt now. 

She wondered for a moment, with a twinge in her chest, if he cared. 

And then she wondered about the bath.

“Oh! A spring! Cool!”

Outside, Lee sighs with relief when he finds there were two futons. Not that he was opposed to sharing a futon with Hikari. No, not at all. It would be much warmer that way, and he knew that she would be a very soft and pleasant sleeping partner. No, instead... the idea of sleeping so close to her made his chest tighten. When they were younger, they would take impromptu naps together on the grass, after beating each other senseless. Now, the idea made him nervous, and the fact that he was nervous made him nervous. He had not felt like this since... Sakura. This kind of fluttering in his chest, in his stomach, in his...

“Find the futons?” Hikari hangs her head out of the bathroom. He jumps a mile high, and she snorts loudly. “God, you’re jumpy.”

“Yes, I found the futons!” He barks stiffly, and she considers teasing him again.

“Cool. The bath in here’s a natural spring!” She grins. This news excites Lee— he hadn’t been in an onsen in years. He rushes in beside her to look. 

“Oh! This is wonderful! This will warm us up quickly!” He chirrups. 

“Yeah, we’ll—“ Hikari stops and blushes deeply. This talk of ‘we’ made it sound like they’d bathe together. Lee looks like he read her mind and turns dark, dark pink.

“Ah... you can go first, Hikari-chan. I will start some rice for supper!” He darts out of the bathroom, and she watches him leave, before shutting the door and heaving a long, shuddering sigh. This mission would end her.

—

Lee stares into the washing bowl of rice, cheeks flushing redder by the second. He could hear Hikari in the bath. She loved to hum and sing quietly while bathing, and tonight was no exception. The water splashes gently as she rinses off, and then again as she gets in the spring. With the rice he was prepping in his hands, he felt like her husband. Making dinner while she relaxed in the bath... he could feel his chest tighten again.

By time he has the rice simmering, he is incredibly hot under the collar, and he jumps again as the bathroom door slides open. “Lee?”

“Ye-Yes, Hikari-chan?!” He yelps, before clearing his throat. “Yes?”

“Uhm... there aren’t any towels in here so... don’t turn around, okay?” 

The door slides shut again before he can protest, and he freezes in place, staring stiff into the pot of rice. The blood in his face rushes to his ears and down his neck to make his shoulders blush. Just behind him, Hikari was naked. Completely naked, and wet from her bath. She trusted him enough to be in the same room as him, without any clothes on. His ears twitch as the sounds of the closet opening, and then a fluffy towel being patted across her soft, brown skin fill the tense silence. 

Hikari glances over at him— his sleeveless jumpsuit revealed his flushed shoulders. She too was blushing, and the revelation that she’d embarrassed made her even deeper red. For a moment, her mind contemplates dropping the towel entirely, telling him to turn around... Hikari shakes the fantasy out of her head violently, flinging droplets from her wet, curly hair. She quickly digs a yukata out of the closet and dresses herself, before the temptation gets any stronger.

“I’m done now! I can take over dinner,” She says, coming into the kitchen. Lee jumps again, and then nods sheepishly and near sprints into the bathroom, snagging a towel and yukata on the way. As the door closes, Hikari turns to dig through the cupboards. Carrots, onions, potatoes... some pork, dashi, and miso in the ice chest. She could make nikujaga! 

As she sets about chopping the vegetables, her mind trails to Lee, yet again. She forces herself not to think about him, to think about anyone else. Naruto and Hinata were expecting, that was exciting. They were thinking about naming him Boruto— she really hoped they came up with something else.

Well, Naruto was never the most clever. 

Sasuke and Sakura had started trying as soon as they were married. Sakura said 10 kids, Sasuke just grunted. Neji and Tenten were engaged, so were Hikari’s teammates. Everyone had paired off, so to speak. Everyone except...

Her head turns unconsciously to look at the bathroom door, and she snaps back around with red cheeks when she realizes how she must look, staring longingly after him. She needed to get it together.

Soon, Lee is clean, and dinner is ready. They sit in the tatami room to eat quietly— for a while, it’s a tense meal, poorly masked by the pretense of food. Finally, Lee speaks up. 

“This is quite good, Hikari-chan!”

“Oh, thanks! I made do with what I had.”

There’s another long pause.

“It sure sounds like it’s coming down outside.” Hikari glances over at the small windows lining the tops of the walls.

“Yes. I wonder if our meeting will be postponed long?” Lee asks. 

“God, I hope not,” Hikari mumbles, before glancing up from her meal to see the hurt in Lee’s eyes. “Sh-shit, I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant that there’s not much to do in here, I think I’d go stir crazy.” 

“Ah, yes, I suppose so.” Lee sighs inwardly. “While I was looking for the futons, I found a few games and books in the closet! That may help to occupy us!” 

“Oh, that’s good!”

Another awkward pause. 

“We-we should make sure to stock the fireplace good and hot before bed,” Hikari says, before drinking the last of her broth and placing her hands together. “Thanks for the meal.”

“Thanks for the meal,” Lee replies, quickly finishing his rice and standing to clear the table. They quickly get the dishes cleaned and the food put away, and before long the fire is stoked and the futons are out, with the two shinobi tucked away for the night.

“Goodnight, Lee.” Hikari turns towards him.

“Goodnight, Hikari-chan.” He smiles back at her, and she blushes a bit in the dark. 

“... This reminds me of our first mission overnight, remember?” She giggles. “The escort mission?”

“Ah, yes! For the diplomat!” He turns onto his side and grins. 

“There were too many boys and only two rooms, so Tenten and I slept in the bed and you slept on the ground, but we couldn’t stop giggling and Ichida-sensei came in and got mad!” She props herself up onto one elbow.

“That was mortifying!” Lee laughs.

“But then the next day, we found out that Toki-kun and Kande-kun dragged Neji-kun to go explore the grounds—“

“And they got locked out!” 

They both laugh, remembering the sheepish looks of their teammates, covered in leaves from having to sleep outside all night. 

“Guy-sensei had us all running laps after that mission,” Lee giggles.

“What?! He made all of you?! It was Toki-kun’s fault!” Hikari gasps teasingly. 

“Guy-sensei said that because we are a team, we should have solved the matter as a team, and so we would be punished as a team. He was right, you know!” Lee states matter-of-factly. Hikari snorts and grins. 

“Ichida-sensei put Toki-kun through the ringer, but Kande-kun and I got off scot-free.” She smirks a little.

“Perhaps you should have been punished too, Hikari-chan! Then you would not be so smug about the whole thing,” Lee teases, and Hikari thumps him playfully with her pillow. 

“Not all of us can be PERFECT, Rock Lee-sama.” She grins as he pulls the cushion away from her and squeals as he throws it at her.

“You could at least put some effort in, Hikari-chan!” He laughs. 

“Forgive me, your HIGHNESS,” Hikari drawls, crawling back under her covers. They giggle together, and then settle back in to sleep.

“... Those days sure were carefree, weren’t they?” Hikari says, her voice suddenly hushed.

“They were,” Lee replies softly. 

“G’night, Lee.”

“Goodnight, Hikari-chan.”

—

Hikari awakes the next morning to a very dark room, and a very light scratching at the front door. Sleepily, she gets up and goes to open it— only to find a great wall of snow, packed so thick that it stayed in place as the door slid open. At the bottom, a small white fox bursts through and into the genkan, pulling along with it a small sled with supplies, and a scroll. 

Hikari quickly shuts the door behind it, reeling from the shock. As it shakes off, she detaches the note and reads it:

‘Team 17, Konohagakure,

The blizzard is impeding our route to you through the mountains. Because of avalanche danger, we will be taking the long path around the mountain range. This path should take roughly a week. Our summon has brought you supplies to last until we can arrive. Please remain at the rendezvous point until our arrival.

-Team 38, Fubukagakure’

The summon yips, and Hikari sighs loudly, gently reaching down to pet his head.

“Thanks, little buddy. Here, I’m gonna give you a note to take back.” She quickly scribbles a reply and rolls it up, placing it in his scroll holder before opening the door to let it out. It disappears into its little tunnel, and she stops to stare in dismay at the wall of snow. Giving it a few experimental prods, she figures it was about a foot above the doorframe, and that they’d be snowed in until their rendezvous could rescue them. 

She shivers and shuts the door, before turning to stoke the fire again, and returning to the futon. She’d deal with this when she woke up again. 

Lee had woken the moment Hikari had, and turns to look at her when she lays down. “What happened?”

“We’re stuck here another week while the other team goes around the mountains. Completely snowed in, too, and as far as I can tell, it’s still snowing,” She yawns, turning onto her stomach and curling up in the warmth of her quilt. “Might as well sleep in.”

Lee nods, but gets up anyway, rubbing his hands together. “I need to do my morning training, but I will do it quietly.” 

Hikari nods. “Can you watch the fire while you’re up?”

“I will!” Lee reties his yukata tightly and begins doing push ups. Hikari, content with this, quickly passes back out. Lee notes with some amusement that she still snored a bit— he had not noticed the night before because he fell asleep quickly. It was a polite snore, though. Almost cute.

As he works out, the rejuvenated fire combined with his body heat begins to warm the small cabin quickly, and soon he has to take off the top of his yukata. Hikari, in her sleep, begins something similar— she kicks and fidgets, worming the futon blanket off her. Lee glances over after his 1000th squat, and his face turns deep, dark red. 

Hikari was curled on her side, her askew yukata on display as her quilt sat crumpled around her legs. Her breasts were hanging from the deep V, a single, velvety brown nipple peeking cheekily out at him. The skirt was yanked up around her hips to let out her gorgeous legs, exposing the curve of her hips and a flash of her naked rear— she wasn’t wearing panties. 

He sputters silently before hurrying over to protect her honor, quickly covering her with the blanket before turning away to continue his training. It was harder now, though— in more than one way. His burning cheeks and loins were distracting him, and he finally gives up, deciding to cook some breakfast. 

The smell of eggs, rice, and salted salmon wakes Hikari, and she yawns as she sits up, stretching. “Did you make breakfast?” She asks, rubbing her eye. 

Lee doesn’t turn around. “Yes! I did! But, ah, you may want to...” He gestures loosely at his own chest, which was hard to see from behind. Hikari gets the gist though, and nearly yelps when she sees her entire bosom hanging free. Diving back under the covers, she yanks her yukata back into place, before peeking back out bashfully. 

“Thank you, Lee,” She mumbles. “Guess you saw, huh?”

“No! I-I mean, yes. I mean, only a bit. It was an accident! I would never—“

“I know you wouldn’t.” Hikari stands up and smiles warmly at him. He sighs and smiles back at her, relieved she was not cross. 

“That smells awesome, and I’m soooo hungry!”

—

“How long has it been? 2 days? 4 days?”

“It is only evening, Hikari-chan.” 

“UUGGHHHH.” Hikari kicks her legs childishly. “Leeeee, I’m boooorreeeddd.”

Lee smiles, with the patience of a saint. “There are still books in the closet.”

“Those are all boooorrriiiinnngggg,” Hikari whines. Lee shakes his head, chuckling. He knew this was all in good humor.

“Shall we play shiritori again?”

“We’ve played that four times already.” Hikari rolls onto her back. 

“Hanafuda?”

“You’re so bad at hanafuda,” Hikari laughs. 

Lee chuckles. “You are not wrong. The kings game?”

“We need more than two people for that.” Hikari sits up. “Wait, I know a variation of the kings game we can play!” 

“Alright, what are the rules?”

Hikari grins. “It’s like truth or dare, chicken, and the kings game all at once. Say I’m the king. I do something, and then YOU have to do that exact same thing. If you chicken out, then I come up with a punishment for you, and then we switch.” 

“That sounds simple!” Lee nods. “Will you start?”

“Sure!” Hikari sits back. “Hmmm. OH.” 

She jumps up and runs to the door, throwing it open to reveal the snow wall. She stuffs her face into it, holds it for a few seconds, before pulling out and shaking herself off. “AHHH, COLD!”

“Come on, Hikari-chan, that is easy!” Lee gets up and follows her lead, pressing his face into the snow. 

“Ugh! I’m gonna get you to chicken out!” She laughs, looking around the room for something malicious. “Hmm... OH.”

Hikari runs to the fireplace and grabs a hot coal out of the fire, crushing it in her hands. Lee clicks his tongue, debating on if he should challenge Hikari, who’s worked with fire all her life, to a heat battle.

“You have got me,” he finally laughs. “What is my punishment?”

“Hmmm... you have to make dinner tonight.” She smirks at him, and he grins back.

“That is not much of a punishment, Hikari-chan.”

“Shut up! Your turn!” 

Lee sits down to think a bit. “Ah! I will do 1000 kicks, and—“

“God, you got me. What’s my punishment?” Hikari groans, grinning. For the life of her, she couldn’t stop smiling. Lee just... did that to her. 

“You must... do the dishes.” He giggles a little, and Hikari laughs.

“Oh no, you don’t get to talk smack about my punishment and then pull that. Do better!” She jabs at his stomach playfully, and he reflectively grabs her wrist.

The giggles and lighthearted air suddenly freezes, and Hikari looks up into Lee’s eyes in surprise... and a bit of lust. Lee swallows heavily, and lets go of her, almost in reluctance. 

“Alright, Hikari-chan.” He murmurs. “Then... perhaps... your punishment is to complete the rest of the game from my lap. That should make coming up with orders much harder.”

It’s Hikari’s turn to swallow— her mouth was suddenly wet. She nods a bit, crawling forward to climb into his lap. “It’s... my turn now,” she says, her voice low and husky. He nods, never breaking eye contact.

She grabs one of his yukata shoulders and tugs it off, down his bicep, before her burgundy eyes flick up to his. His rough, wrapped fingers curl around her collar, and slips it down her shoulder. Not enough to expose her, but... enough. Hikari’s cheeks flush deeply. Game on.

She leans in and gently bites his exposed shoulder, running her tongue lightly across the skin. Her lips were so soft, and the contrast of her teeth was stirring Lee in ways he was sorely inexperienced with. As she sits back, he leans in immediately, mirroring her gentle nibble. It’s all Hikari can do to keep from moaning. 

She gently reaches up to tug his glossy black locks, pulling his head back to nip across his collar bone. His fingers instantly snake up, wrapping around her tight mahogany locks to crane her head back. As his lips press into her exposed décolletage, a soft mewl rolls off her own, and he can feel the heat return tenfold to his loins. His other hand slips around her waist, pulling her in close as he plants a few more kisses than she did.

“That’s... cheating...” she murmurs, pulling back to look him in the eye. His lips twist into the smallest of smiles, and she blushes even more deeply. God, he was gorgeous. Feeling bashful, she casts her eyes downwards, before reaching up to slowly pull his yukata top apart, exposing his rippling, twitching muscles. Lee feels his heart skip two or three beats, and he glances down at his own chest, and then back up to her for permission. Her eyes glitter with mischief, and it’s all the permission he needs. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, his thumbs slip under the collar of her yukata, and pull back the fabric, letting her chest fall heavily into the warm cabin air. Her nipples were hard, unlike earlier that morning, and stuck up lewdly, contrasting the soft, round flesh that carried them. He swallows again, staring, and she can feel her breath quicken. It was exciting to have him stare, to have him... lust.

She pulls his head back up by his hair, and shifts down to plant her plush lips around his nipple, running her tongue in a circle. He can’t help but groan, and the sound makes her womb squeeze. Shit, that was so hot. She wanted him to do that again. She moves to his other nipple, and nearly has her lips on it before Lee pulls her back up again.

“That is cheating, Hikari-chan.” He breathes, wrapping his hands around her waist to bring her up to his mouth. His hot, wet tongue flicks her nip, and she gasps sharply. The tips of her ears flush, and she can barely hear herself think above the blood pounding in them. He gives the fat nipple a soft suck, before popping off to kiss the underside of her breast. It rests plumply on his face, and she closes her eyes, stifling a low moan. That was absolutely cheating, but she didn’t care anymore.

As she comes down off the high, he comes up, waiting for his next order. It takes her a few seconds, but she gently leans in to nip his bottom lip, which he immediately reciprocates. Almost on their own, Hikari’s hands slip up around his neck and pull him into a real kiss. Lee pulls her closer, feeling her soft breasts against his bare chest as their tongues brushed, and then twined. The action brings Hikari into a full straddle, and she can feel their sexes, only separated by the thin fabric of their yukata, press together. Lee almost chokes on air, feeling how hot and soft she was between the legs. 

Hikari parts momentarily for breath, but Lee pulls her back in, desperate for more. The feeling was filthy— their tongue sliding together, her hard nipples rubbing against his muscles, his hands working their way steadily down her back. They both knew this was long overdue. As Hikari shifts forward to get more, they rock backwards, and end up lying together on Lee’s futon. To steady her, Lee’s hands grip onto her thighs, and he marvels at how intensely soft they were. 

As she comes up for air again, she finally remembers they were still playing a game. 

“It’s still my turn.” She whispers, her lips brushing his. His face goes deep red as she sits up and back between his legs, reaching down to untie his obi. Hikari’s breath catches as she strips him the rest of the way— her eyes sweep down over his abs to the long, fat, throbbing shaft pointed up at her, as if to signal what it wanted. It was joined by a virile sack, and surrounded by glossy black curls; seems he was hairy SOMEWHERE. Unable to contain herself, she leans down to place those gorgeous lips on the head, feeling it spurt hot salt onto her tongue. Lee groans again, his eyes rolling back slightly as Hikari took the thing into her mouth. His hips buck a bit, unused to this kind of bliss. She moans softly— it tasted like sweat and musk, and she could feel it throb as she used her tongue to peel back his foreskin before coming up for air. 

“You’re fucking huge... how do you hide this in your jumpsuit?” she teases, glancing up at him, and his lip purses bashfully. 

“I-I use a dance belt.” He admits, and she giggles, licking the tip.

“Damn good dance belt.” She takes it back into her mouth before he can reply, and sinks it all the way down her throat. Lee’s eyes cross, and he moans loudly, gripping the futon sheets. 

“Hi... Hikari-chan...!” He whimpers, legs shaking as she went down on him. It was an incredible feeling, and he can tell he wouldn’t last very long at this rate. That was embarrassing— he was known for his stamina. But her slick tongue, the wet warmth of her throat, her smell, her breasts brushing against his thighs... it was all too much. He gasps sharply as he unloads into her mouth, giving a few good pumps of hot, sticky cum onto her tongue. She sucks the last of it as he finishes, before sitting up to let him watch her swallow it. She licks a bit off her lip, savoring the taste. It was salty, but... almost sweet. God, she wanted more. 

But Lee wasn’t about to let her. He quickly sits up, pushing her down and working off her obi. Her face goes dark red. “Wa-wait, Lee, I haven’t taken a bath yet...!”

“You should have thought of that earlier, Hikari-chan. I am just following the rules.” He chuckles, pulling her yukata open. She covers her eyes with one arm, not wanting to see his reaction. Her hips and thighs were deliciously thick, with a soft belly to match. She, too, had a jungle of shining mahogany curls; though, they were shining for a different reason. As he props her legs open with strong hands, she gives a bashful whimper. It smelled like her sweat, and a bit of feminine musk. He can feel his loins rousing again, looking down at her like this. 

“Hikari-chan. Look at me.” She shakes her head bashfully, and he leans in to kiss her belly. “Look at me.”

She peeks down at him as he gives her tummy a suck, leaving a red hickey. His big, black eyes never leave hers as he kisses the mark. “You are gorgeous, Hikari-chan.” 

She giggles bashfully, and tries to rub her thighs together. “I wish you’d let me shower.”

“Absolutely not.” He takes her hips firmly and lifts her up, propping her knees on his shoulders. She squeals in surprise, and her toes curl in pleasure as his lips press into hers. Fuck, fuck. That was his tongue, lapping in between, finding its way to its mark. Her body bucks and shudders as the tip flicks her bud, and she cries out softly.

Lee knew what that meant. That was where he’d concentrate. His tongue strokes across it, up and down, around in circles. Her juices and his saliva ran down his chin as he wrote her name in the neatest kanji he could muster, and then again in hiragana, and then in katakana. She was tangy, and salty, and so good. It was the most erotic and addicting taste. She was a treat to all his senses. The way she looked, squirming in pleasure. Her little moans and noises. Her soft thighs pressed around his head, making the blood pound in his eardrums. Her musky, sweet smell. And this taste. 

Hikari bites her lip and tenses, back arching up, squeezing Lee’s head as she felt pleasure zing from her womb, down her legs and up her back. It was her turn to tug the sheets, squirming as he kept going, drawing out her orgasm. She finally collapses back, twitching as he let her down. “Where... in the world... did you learn that?”

Lee blushes, wiping his chin. “I may have... stumbled upon some... erotic how-to manuals while researching how to woo women.”

She bursts out laughing, and he riles in embarrassment. “Hikari-chan!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It’s just... you must be a natural. There’s no way you could learn that from a book,” she breathes, running her fingers down her belly towards her hips. He takes a moment to take her in; flushed and glistening in sweat, beaming with afterglow. His staring embarrasses her, and she looks away. 

“Stop that... you’ll get me riled up again,” she mewls, cupping one of her breasts with her free hand. The sight of her like that is too much, and Lee gently scoops her up to pull her into his lap again to kiss her, this time propped on his knees. She can feel his shaft pressed against her, pulsing with new life. They can taste themselves on the other’s lips, and feel their sweat marrying between their chests. 

“Lee...” she whispers as she pulls away. “Shall we see what else you’re a natural at...?”

She rolls her slick sex against his to punctuate her point. He goes bright red. 

“If... if you are okay with that, Hikari-chan,” he whispers. Hearing her name in his husky bedroom voice makes a tingle run up her spine. 

“Fuck me already, Lee,” she whimpers, leaning in for a kiss. He meets her halfway, wrapping his strong fingers around her meaty ass. He gently lifts her up, and she rocks her hips until they both feel his head meet her hot lips. The sensation makes them both shudder, and Lee spurts another jet of hot precum, this time into her waiting slit. She gasps and whimpers, steadying herself on his shoulders. He sets her down slowly, and the tip presses more and more against her until, all at once, it pops in, sending electric shocks through them. Lee groans quietly, and Hikari gives a loud, wanton moan. 

“Leeeeee...!” She whines, and he drops her the rest of the way, his tip knocking hard on her womb door. Hikari’s eyes shake, and she collapses against his chest in pleasure. “Fuuuuck...!”

Lee groans, feeling her drooling onto his lap. She was incredibly wet, and her insides were both slick and tight at the same time. His member was throbbing harshly, and she could feel it. But he was not about to let himself go like last time. His hands still squeezing her backside, he starts to bounce her, muscles contracting and softening as he worked her up and down. It’s all Hikari can do to hold on, whimpering and squealing her enjoyment. 

With Lee in control, he is able to control the speed of his strokes, milking their pleasure for all he could. His arms could have continued, but Hikari couldn’t. 

“Lee,” she whispers, toes curling. “Lay me down. Fuck, lay me down...!”

Quickly rolling them over, she pulls her thighs all the way to her chest, hooking them over his shoulders. Her eyes lock with his, and he strokes the backsides of her thighs. Like this, he could press all the way in, and her eyes cross lewdly. The sheets tighten as she grasps them behind her head, and his knees and toes tug at them as he begins to rock his hips into hers.

“AAHHN!” Hikari cries out, and he pauses, eyes searching her face for any sign of pain.

“Hikari-chan...?”

“I’m alright! Fuck, it’s deep,” she breathes, eyes fluttering shut.

A smile worms its way across Lee’s face. 

“You have always had a filthy mouth, Hikari-chan,” he teases, stroking the underside of one of her thighs. 

“Fuck you!” she giggles breathlessly, and he bucks his hips forward just rough enough to make her see stars for a moment.

“That is the point, is it not?” He lets her legs down to pin her fully to the futon, his rough hands wrapping around her wrists. Hikari can feel her heart nearly jumping from her chest. 

She liked Lee like this.

She liked it a lot.

Lee takes a moment to enjoy the woman beneath him; her chest heaving with fevered breath, her cheeks flushed, her soft thighs around his hips... even the tips of her ears were rosy. 

“Do... don’t stare like that.” Hikari couldn’t cover her face this time, instead settling for turning her head away. Lee jumps on the opportunity to nibble her neck, his tongue and teeth marking her as he began again. Her gasps melt into moans as his fingers twine with hers. The connections of their sexes, the marriage of their bodies, their sighs of pleasure fog the windows of their cabin, buried beneath the snow. 

—

Lee’s eyes open to the dimly lit cabin, with icy blue filtering in from outside. The room was just as chilly as the light would have hinted, but he was as warm as ever. Hikari was draped across his chest, snuggled up under both their quilts. 

His mind returns to last night, and he can feel his face and groin flush. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he gently reaches down to stroke her hair. This stirs her, and she gives a soft groan as she blinks awake.

“Mm... Lee.” The way she said his name only made his heart beat faster. 

“Good morning, Hikari-chan,” he whispers. She could feel it too— this need to be almost reverent. They didn’t want to break the spell.

Then Hikari sits straight up and dashes to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Lee props himself up and stares after her in surprise. 

A few moments pass, then the toilet flushes, and Hikari peeks out bashfully.

“... Sorry. I had to pee.”

Laughter catches in his throat, and then roars to life. He doubles over, smacking the futon.

“IT’S NOT THAT FUNNY!” Hikari insists, but ends up laughing just as hard as he was. She crawls back into bed with him, wiping tears from her eyes, and he sighs happily. 

“It is good to know that you are still you, Hikari-chan,” he says, giving her forehead a small kiss. Hikari gives a shy, crooked grin, hugging him close. It was relieving, to have that sense of reverence broken. She’d fallen in love with him for this laughter and ease.

She pauses at looks up at him. 

He locks eyes with her, having come to the same realization as her. Gently, she reaches up to bring him into a kiss, which he reciprocates with an electricity. 

They were in for it now.

The kiss runs long, neither willing to leave each other or the comfort of the warm futon. Finally, Hikari pulls away to stroke his cheek.

“Let’s make breakfast?”

“Mm.” He smiles and sits up, pulling on his yukata and heading to stoke the fire. 

“Ugh, it’s SO COLD.” She complains. “After breakfast, let’s take a long bath.”

“Both of us?” He asks, cheeks flushing. 

She bites her bottom lip a little, giving a sly grin. “Why not?”

“I suppose you are right.” He grins back, and then holds up a finger. “But only after we both train.”

“UUGGHHHH, LEEEEEEE.”

“You cannot use this as an excuse to slack, Hikari-chan!”

“LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.”

—

“Think they’ll be surprised?” 

“That we’re together?”

“It was supposed to be anonymous, but I know Hikari-chan’s writing anywhere.” Toki laughs. “Chicken scratch.”

“And it’s gotta be Lee with her. They work the best together.” Tenten nods. 

“We’re almost there.” Neji says from the front of the line. 

“I don’t see anything.” Toki glances around. Neji points to a very very small lump under the snow with a blackened hole in the middle, barely visible in the early morning darkness.

“That’s it there.”

“WHAT?!” Toki yelps. “They’re buried!”

Tenten retrieves the summon scroll that they were given by the northern village, and makes quick work of summoning a small army of arctic foxes.

“Dig them out.” She commands, and they set to work. Toki pitches in, as does Neji, while Tenten oversees. It takes a long while, but finally, as the sun starts to break over the mountains, they reach the front entrance. 

Tenten throws open the doors, and the three step into the genkan.

“Hey! Hikari, it’s—!” Toki starts. 

Hikari and Lee look up, eyes wide in surprise and embarrassment. They were under one quilt, in one futon, clothes strewn about. Hikari was lying, straddled, over Lee as they made out, both naked from last night’s romp. The cabin smelt of fireplace cinders smoldering and the smolder of sex, and they were both covered in hickies, from neck to waist, where the futon shielded the intruders from anything more. 

“... They’re not here.” Toki slowly backs out of the doorway, followed by Tenten and Neji, and the door shuts.

“WAIT. TOKI-KUN. WAIT! FUCK! TOKI!”

—

End


End file.
